kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasol Waddle Dee
Parasol Waddle Dees are the second most common form of Waddle Dee - a relatively harmless variant holding a red and white Parasol. It is the only Waddle Dee that bestows an ability (Parasol) to Kirby when inhaled. Inhaling the parasol after it is let go of gives the same effect, but inhaling the Waddle Dee that has already dropped the parasol gives no ability. Parasol Waddle Dees aren't the only enemies that can possess a parasol; Waddle Doos can also hold them, though Parasol Waddle Doos are uncommonly seen in the series. They will give Kirby Parasol ability instead of Beam ability, unless the parasol is released. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Fluff Waddle Dees appear instead of Parasol Waddle Dees. They are meant to act the same as their parasol-wielding cousins, but give no ability. Appearance Parasol Waddle Dees mainly look the same like their common cousins, the regular Waddle Dees, the only difference being that Parasol Waddle Dees are carrying a parasol. These enemies also swap their color palette to the appearance of the Waddle Dees in the area. Behavior Parasol Waddle Dees often float down slowly from the sky. Once they reach the ground, they usually let go of their parasols and stay in place or walk around, but sometimes they hold hold onto the parasol upon reaching the ground. They do not attack Kirby, regardless. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, this particular type of Waddle Dee is the Helper for the Parasol ability. The Helper can use all the attacks that Parasol Kirby can use, whereas the plain enemy version is devoid of attacks aside from coming in contact with Kirby as it calmly floats down. The exception to this is the rare "Parasol Spear Waddle Dee", which is a relatively new variant exclusive to the Revenge of the King sub-game, which can attack Kirby with a spear upon landing. In Kirby's Dream Land 2, Parasol Waddle Dees carry Drifters instead of normal parasols. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, these Waddle Dees can permanently float in the air and act as midair platforms for Kirby and Prince Fluff to stand on. Some walk on the ground holding the parasol sideways, and these can deflect yarn whip attacks against them. Parasol Waddle Dee appears alongside regular Waddle Dee in all games except Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby: Canvas Curse, and most spinoff games. In some rare cases, a Waddle Doo may hold a parasol as well and float down from the sky. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Parasol Waddle Dee is first introduced in Raisin Ruins. He appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in the Parasol Challenge. Artwork KSS Parasol Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' parasol w.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Stacker'' KSqSq_ParasolWaddleDee.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Parasoldee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KA Parasol enemy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL Parasol Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSS_Parasol_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Parasol_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KSqSq_Parasol_Waddle_Dee_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SPE Parasol Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) 20th Parasol Waddle Dee.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KTD Parasol Waddle Dee gallery.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Other Helper Icons File:WaddledeeiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Sprites KDL Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KSS Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) WaddledeehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KatAM Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KSSU Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) KSSU Parasol Waddle Dee sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Revenge of the King) WaddledeehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) WaddledeehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Parasol Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Helpers Category:Parasol Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Waddle Dees Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe